Angel
by kawaiidragonfoe821
Summary: Reports of a lifesaving ‘angelic creature’ send Mulder & Scully to Los Angeles California. As always, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

'Angel' The X-Files

Chapter 1

_Summery: Reports of a lifesaving 'angel' send Mulder & Scully to Los Angeles California._

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

Scully looked over the case files as they drove to their hotel on the outskirts of Los Angeles. "An angel, Mulder?" She said, looking skeptically at him, he returned her look with one of mild surprise. "I have to say, I'm shocked that you'd show any skepticism on this case, your beliefs being what they are." "& what is that supposed to mean?" Scully said as she turned slightly in her seat to face him, mildly offended. "Well… it would be like me showing skepticism about the existence of aliens & extra terrestrial life on this planet." He replied, hoping his benign tone would lower her defenses. "I'm sorry, Mulder. But unlike you, I can't let _my_ beliefs get in the way of facts & hard evidence… or lack there of." She said coolly, exiting the car before it came to a complete stop in front of their hotel. Mulder watched her disappear into the lobby to check in, leaving him with hishurt feelings.

Scully put down the case file she had been skimming over for the past hour or so, she pulled off her reading glasses wearily & glanced at the clock, 12:30 am. She set the case file on her nightstand along with her glasses, turned out her bedside lamp & was more then ready to turn in when she heard a knock on her door. With a groan, she flipped the covers back & walked to the door, she didn't even know why she even bothered to look through the peephole; only one person could be calling at this hour. She opened the door wordlessly & stepped back to invite him in. "I came to apologize." He said, his voice dropping a couple of octaves as he sat on her bed. " I want you to know that I respect your beliefs. I at least owe you that much for respecting mine over theyears& humoring me when you didn't have to." Mulder said; his voice still soft as he came to stand intimately close to her, she gave him one of her famous exasperated looks as she placed her hand on his cheek. "My religious beliefs have always been a touchy subject for me; I didn't mean to snap at you." Mulder dropped his gaze sheepishly to the floor; Scully took his head in her hands & lifted his head so his eyes to meet hers. "Okay?" She said slowly, Mulder gave her one of his famous grins & it was all the response she needed. He turned, preparing to leave when her voice stopped him. "We've had plenty of arguments like this in the past, what worried you so much about this one?" "I just didn't want any breeding animosity between us." He said as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before departing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"We've had another sighting; a man tried to commit suicide by jumping off the bay bridge & was caught by a mysterious winged creature." Mulder said as he met Scully outside of her hotel barely after the crack of dawn the next morning. "So, now we've gone from angel to 'mysterious winged creature'?" Scully said dryly as she slid into the passenger seat, Mulder merely gave her a grin as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I didn't see the face, he had a mask on, I was sitting in rush hour traffic & saw the man jump, & then I saw this… thing swoop down & catch him Superman-style." A one Mark Branch said to Mulder & Scully as they studied him over the wall of his cubicle. "Did you happen to see which way he went?" Mulder asked. "He sat the man down on the sidewalk on the other side of the bay… then traffic started moving; I didn't see where he went after that." Mr. Branch said. "Thank you for your time." Mulder said, obviously disappointed as he & Scully walked to the elevator. "What now?" Scully asked. "We interview the other witnesses & try to find our jumper." Mulder replied.

"Hell yeah, he saved me. I was really bent on doing it, you know? My wife had just left me & taken our kids. My father had lost his battle with colon cancer, & it was a bad time for me. When the angel saved me, I was given a whole new insight on my life." James Warden said to Mulder & Scully. "Did you notice which way he went after he dropped you off. "He flew off toward the wooded area behind the burbs'." Mr. Warden replied.

"Mulder, you know that we could walk around these woods all day & not find a thing." Scully said, as if trying to prepare Mulder for the likely possibility, Mulder however wasn't the least but deterred as they came to a steep embankment that emptied into a small brook below. "Quite a drop, if I had wings, I'd live here; it makes for easy takeoff." Mulder said as he looked over the edge, he then took notice of a single white feather that was wedged between two rocks. "Talk about luck." Mulder said as he stooped to pick it up. "That could very well be a bird feather, you know." "Well, we won't know until we get it to a lab, will we?" Mulder replied as they turned to leave; Scully took a step to follow him when suddenly, the unstable rocky groundgave way underthe heel of her shoe & she fell backward into the abyss of the deep embankment. Mulder lunged for her & missed her hand by mere inches.

All of this all seemed to happen in slow motion for Scully; Mulder's hand swiping at hers & gripping only thin air, the rushing sound of wind in her ears & the sound of her own pounding heart. She shut her eyes tightly & waited for the impact that would most surely bring about her death, but it never came, she was startled to see that she was cradled in the arms of the verycreature they had been pursuing. He placed her gently back on the ground next to their car & made to leave when Scully put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." "You're welcome, pretty lady." He said charminglyin a soft, hippie's accent as he spread his wings & was out of sight by the time Mulder reached her. "Scully… are you all right?" He said, worriedly gripping her by the shoulders & looking deeply into her eyes, she slowly nodded, her eyes still fixated on the horizon. Suddenly overcome by emotion, Mulder pulledher tightlyto him; the warmth of his embrace brought her back to reality. "It's okay, Mulder... really,thanks to our winged friend."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"What exactly did he look like?" Mulder said eagerly as they drove to the lab with the feather. "He was wearing a mask, but be smelled _good_... like expensive cologne." Scully said, Mulder looked at her with a raised eyebrow but didn't comment as they pulled into the parking lot of Los Angeles forensics. "It's going to take me a few days to have anything on this." The lab technician said dismissively as she took the bagged feather into the back.

"Want to catch a movie?" Mulder said abruptly as they reached their car, Scully stopped in her tracks & stared at him. "Are you asking me out?" She said teasingly, Mulder averted his eyes sheepishly to the ground & did not comment, Scully rolled her eyes, she knew that under his friendly, playful exterior, he was in really avery shy person. "Okay, but I get to pick." She said with a slywink.

"I really hate it when you pick horror thrillers." Mulder said as they walked to their car. "They're my favorite kind of movie." Scully replied.

"Agent Scully? You need to get down here, there's something you have to see." The lab technician said eagerly over the phone a few days later. "Where did this come from? Is this some kind of joke?" He said as he scuttled up to them. "Of course it isn't, why would you say that?" Scully replied, slightly offended. "It's because of…. Well… look for yourself." He said as he handed her a manila folder, she thumbed through the information & came out with the same expression as the eager technician. "This…. This can't be." "Oh, it can, I ran these tests twice, there's no mistake." He said eagerly. "What?" Mulder said impatiently, Scully turned placidly to him with shocked expressionlessness. "These tests…. Well, the feather contained human _&_ birdDNA."


	4. Chapter 4

'Angel' The X-Files

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"Human DNA?" Mulder repeated as he searched Scully's face for conformation. She merely handed him the manila folder. "Scully, do you know what this means! There is an evolutionary anomaly flying around Los Angeles!" He said excitedly as he hurried out of the lab. "Wait! where are you going?" Scully asked as she hurried after him. "Well, I have a few ideas of real estate choices for those of the winged variety." Mulder said as he practically threw himself into the drivers' seat, Scully barely had enough time to slide in before he threw the gearshift into reverse.

"Mulder have you even stopped to think about what it might be like for this person if he were to be found out? He'd be hauled off to some government lab to have experiments & terrible tests run on him… just like an alien abductee." Scully said urgently, Mulder looked at her in mild surprise. "I never said that I wanted to blow his cover, I'm kind of surprised at you, though. I'd think you'd want to show him off to the scientific community." He said dryly as he wore an amused grin. "Just because I'm a scientist, Mulder doesn't mean I don't have a heart & a conscience." She replied indignantly, Mulder raised his hand in front of him, signaling defeat. "So, where are we going again?" Scully asked, Mulder returned her inquiry with a sly grin. "You'll see."

Alcatraz? If I didn't know better, I'd say we're looking for _ghosts_." Scully said as she coughed in response to the thick,damp, moldy air. "Why, did you want to do some ghost hunting while we're here?" Mulder replied as he shot her one of his boyish grins, Scully merely gave him a look, suddenly, something moving above the catwalk on the upper level grabbed her attention. She didn't have to say anything to Mulder; he knew her blinks inside & out, they hurried up the many flights of stairs to what used to be the chief warden's office & they both came to a halt out of shock just shy of entering the doorway threshold. There, perched atop the desk in a squatting position was the winged man. "Hey, pretty lady. I expected you sooner." He said casually as he hopped down. "Come again?" Scully asked. "I saw you found one of my feathers after I saved you; I knew it was only a matter of time before you sniffed me out." He said as he gazed at her through egg-shaped rose colored shades, his skin was tanned, his shoulder-length hair was beach-blonde & he was clad only in a pair of blue flowered board shorts…. a typical looking Californian. "So, why did you save me?" Scully asked. "I didn't just do it for you, you know. I've been watching the two of you ever since you arrived here, I've seen the way the two of you interact, I doubt that he couldgo on with his work without you."He said. "Er…. I never caught your name." Mulder interrupted uncomfortably. "Miles Jacobs." Miles said, taking note of Mulder's level of emotional discomfort. "There's no need to be embarrassed, man. Everyone should be lucky enough to have someone as smart… & as pretty as her by their side. I know you're going to ask me to come with you, & I can't do that. This city has come to depend on me, if I leave, I let them down. Besides, I don't want to be a test subject for the Government, _you're_ intentions may be good, but _theirs_ are not." He said as he turned back towards the window & spread his wings to take flight. "Wait! How did you become that way?" Mulder asked. Miles considered him for a moment before perching himself once more on the rotted desk. "My father was a scientist, much like you, Agent Scully. But unlike you he was a horrible man, the government named him as the driving force in a project to create a new breed of soldier which our Cold War enemies had never seen before. He tested on mice & then onmonkeys, but that wasn't good enough, the government started feeding him human subjects, condemned prisoners from this very jail. My father was trying to create an animal-human hybrid, a chimara but after one too many failures, the government lost interest, cut his funds & closed the project; but that didn't stop dear old dad. Driven mad by the allusive nature of his work, began experimenting on his own family, I' am his only success story, the only survivor of a family of four. A perfect chimara; part bird, part man." Miles said as he bid them ado & leapt lightly out of the window.

Mulder's hands balled into such tight fists that his nails dug into this palms. "The more I hear about what our government has done, Scully, the more I want to stop them & our star witness just flew the coop." He said through gritted teeth, Scully put a hand on his shoulder. "The government thinks he's dead, if he helped us it would blow his cover, he'd never have any peace. At least now he can use his abilities to help people." She said as she gently turned his face so his eyes met hers, Mulder smiled in spite of his anguish as he took her hand in his. "You've always been the voice of reason in this partnership, Miles was right, I do need you more then I realize, I'm sorry if I don't remindsay it moreoften." He said, Scully's aquamarinesparkled as she gazed into his face, he smiled in return, that action was all the response he needed.


End file.
